


खून: परी और इनसान का[Blood: Of a Fairy and a Human]

by kyungsoo_sama (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chaptered, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyungsoo_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo woke up, wheezing, the taste of blood still lingering on his lips. His last fast-forward hadn't been as smooth as he had planned. He got up, a bit slowly,smoothened his black cloak, and straightened his high black collar. Straightening the collar is very important.<br/>Luhan did think Sehun was weird, but not this weird.<br/>And then Baekhyun burst into everyone's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> to everyone, i don't know where this is going, but i'll try my best. enjoy :)
> 
> Also on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1117997) and [LJ.](http://kyungsoo-sama.livejournal.com/1538.html)

Kyungsoo woke up, wheezing, the taste of blood still lingering on his lips. His last fast-forward hadn't been as smooth as he had planned. He got up, a bit slowly, smoothened his cloak, and straightened his collar. Straightening the collar is very important.  
  
§  
  
Kyungsoo lived a comfortable life. A life infinitely more comfortable than many others'. He had his black cloak and perfect suit, he had an empty castle to retire for the night, he maintained a healthy dosage of blood, and he had his pet owl, Darkwing. But it had been so for over three hundred an ninety-nine years. He sure didn't want to wake up on his four hundredth year in the same lonely castle, in the same mouldy coffin, to the same life. He was bored of being the same vampire.  
  
§  
  
Kyungsoo woke up the next morning and took the early bus to the city. _Who said vampires couldn't stand the sun? Pah. Just another story made to calm those frenzied humans._ Not that they knew for sure that vamps were real. Most who knew were dead, due to natural circumstances, or they turned to vampires, because it was cool.  
  
He got down at the bus stand, and walked a few blocks down, where King's hospital was situated. Only they had his favourite type of blood. He walked easily through the locked gates and greeted Kris at the hospital's blood bank.  
  
"'Morning! Shall I get you the usual?" Kris asked from the counter.  
  
"Yes." Kyungsoo replied, and Kris slid a tall glass of chilled defibrinated AB positive to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo also ran the back-door operations of a blood bank with another vampire, Chanyeol, but he always preferred King's hospital. His hospital was always running low on AB positive, and they never stored the blood without fibrin, unless they absolutely needed it.  
  
Kyungsoo slowly sipped, enjoying the chill, not the taste. No vampire really liked the taste of blood. It was always taken in moderation, just enough to survive. Underconsumption led to weakness and eventual death, and overconsumption led to lunacy and death. None of which was a desirable outcome.  
  
He finished his glass and wlaked out the door, shouting a _bye_ to Kris. Other supernatural customers started pouring in. Kyungsoo liked his blood early in the morning.  
  
He walked over to the bus stand and took the next bus, and alighted near Hudson's Hospital. Years of familiarity led the bus driver to know Kyungsoo's preferences, and he always dropped him off at the hospital gate and not at the bus stop, a few hundred metres away.  
  
He walked in _normally_ through the gates and walked over to the blood bank inside the hospital, where he worked. He changed into his uniform and saw Chanyeol taking out blood for the doctors and leading _Their_ customers to a special room behind the counter. Kyungsoo took over for Chanyeol at the front desk as Chanyeol went into the room to take _special_ orders. He walked out a few minutes later and gave Kyungoo his notepad.  


    * _1 glass: A positive, chilled. Table no.3_



 

    * _2 glasses: O positive, warmed to room temp. Table no.6._



 

    * _1 glass: AB positive, chilled, 1 glass: B negative, chilled, 1 glass: O negative, warmed to room temperature. Table no.5._



  
  
_Argh,_ Kyungsoo thought. _Irresponsible fellow. Doesn't he know O negative is rare?_  
  
He walked in through the door. He was faced by a wall. He promptly walked through. He walked over to Table no.5, wanting to give the asshole a piece of his mind. But, customer service intervened. He asked, "Who ordered an O negative, sirs?"  
  
"I did." An insolent young voice said. The youngest at the table.  
  
"I'm very sorry, young sir. We don't serve it here as there are patients in dire need of it. I'm sorry. Would you like some defibrinated O positive, sir? It tastes almost the same."  
  
"Ugh. Whatever." The young man rolled his eyes. Kyungsoo instantly hated him.  
  
Chanyeol had prepared the orders and was going to the door to serve the tables. That was when Kyungsoo saw _him._  
  
A short man opened the door, and was staring at the wall, looking quite nonplussed. He looked like he didn't belong here. Kyungsoo stared with suspicion, as the short man _finally_ got it, and walked through the wall, leaving a tiny, almost unnoticeable spark behind him. But Kyungsoo noticed.  
  
"Chanyeol, wait a sec." Kyungsoo whispered something into the other's ear. Chanyeol immediately understood.  
  
Kyungsoo changed into his normal clothes and hung his uniform in the locker. He walked into the dining area. It was a mid-sized and well lit room, but slightly overcrowded due to the eight tables. The short man was sitting at a corner table. Kyungsoo walked over and sat opposite to him. The man just gave him a wary glance. Chanyeol entered, served the orders and walked over to their table. Kyungsoo waited for the other to speak up first.  
  
"What's there today?" he asked, voice wavering.  
  
"Everything's served here, sir. Except O negative and AB negative. You can ask for your order to be served directly chilled, or you'll have to wait a while, if you want it warmed to room temperature." Chanyeol replied in his baritone voice, giving a small laugh. Kyungsoo was slowly confirming his suspicions.  
  
"Uh, I'll take a chilled A positive, then." He said, voice still retaining doubt.  
  
"And I'll take a chilled B positive." Kyungsoo said.  
  
Chanyeol walked away with the orders. The short man turned to Kyungsoo. He held out a hand and gave a brilliant smile, his eyes crinkling into half moons, his fair skin glowing in the slight darkness. "Hi, I'm Baekhyun."  
  
Kyungsoo shook his hand firmly, not giving away the enormous amount of suspicion he was hoarding against the man in front of him.  
  
"And I'm Kyungsoo." He said. Though not a conversational person, erm, _vampire_ , he continued. "You seem a bit unfamiliar to all this?"  
  
"Ah, I just moved into this city yesterday. I'm still a bit dazed." Baekhyun said, laughing slightly.  
  
Their drinks arrived. Kyungsoo sipped slowly, observing Baekhyun, who was just staring wide-eyed at the tall glass.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing. It's, uh, nothing, really. I'm just pleasantly surprised that this place serves a rather large quantity." Baekhyun replied, smiling.  
  
"Oh." Kyungsoo thought, _Pleasantly surprised? Most of us would bawl our eyes out at having to drink this goddamned awful metallic medicine. Ew._  
  
Baekhyun started downing the glass rather quickly, face squirming in distaste.  
  
_Ah, that seems more natural,_ Kyungsoo mused, sipping his drink.  
  
To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**2014 AD.**

Sehun woke up early on a Saturday. _Very unusual._

Why?

He got asked out. _Not so_ unusual.

That happens like every week. Yes, Sehun was hella good-looking for a preschool teacher.

But he got asked out by that cute student counsellor from the high school department. It was all he could do to _not_ explode like a firework and scream in delight like those girls from shoujo animes.

It was a cozy Friday afternoon when Sehun was calmly eating his lunch in the cafeteria, when the handsome fellow introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Luhan." He'd said with a smile. _Oh, I know you're Luhan, student counsellor, high school department. Rides a Toyota SUV. Drinks Iced Chai Latte almost everyday._

"Hi." Sehun responded, rather softly. "Uh, have a seat."

Luhan sat opposite to him. "I'm the student counsellor from the high school department."

"Oh. I'm Se-

"Sehun! You're Sehun from the preschool department!" Luhan said, rather loudly and creepily.

"How do you know me?"

"My friends told me about you and I think you should attend this party we're having. At [Guzzler's Inn.](http://www.google.co.in/search?q=guzzlers+inn&oq=guzzlers+inn&aqs=chrome..69i57.3284j0j1&sourceid=chrome&ie=UTF-8) You do know that club, right?"

"Yes...."

"I think you know Minseok from the P.E. department."

"Yes...."

"His band is having a concert at that club and I want you to attend."

_Okay. He just wants me to attend. Who knows whether he'll be there or not._

"When do you want me to come?" Sehun asked, deflatedly.

"Shall I pick you up at 8? Tomorrow evening?"

"Huh?" _Does he even know my house?_

"Dude, chill. I know you live in Minseok's apartment complex, so if you don't mind, I can pick you up. Tomorrow at 8."

"No, I don't mind. I'd rather like it, I think." Sehun's small smile did not betray his somersaulting heart and shoujo-anime-girl state of his mind.

§

**2015 AD.**

That was around 4 months ago. Right now, Luhan was in his boyfriend's bedroom, waiting for him to get out of the shower, _and for some sexy time._

He heard the bathroom door click. Luhan turned around to see a fully-clothed Sehun coming out, water dripping from his wet hair. Unusual. 

"Why did you have to wear clothes? Shy already?" Luhan laughed obnoxiously. _Not that Sehun minded, though._

"No, Lu, I have something important to tell you." Sehun said firmly.

Luhan stood up and wated no time in pinning Sehun up against the wall. _"Can't that wait for later?"_ Luhan's voice was sultry. It took all of Sehun's willpower to stop himself from kissing those needy lips.

"Babe, no. If I don't tell you now, I will feel like I'm lying about important stuff."

"Have you been cheating on me?" Luhan said softly, doe eyes looking up at shocked ones.

"What? No way-

_"Then what's the problem?"_ Luhan voice was sultry again, and he licked his lips.

"Look. You need to stop that. And listen to me. I can't hide it any longer." 

Sensing the seriousness of Sehun's tone, Luhan put down his arms and said, "Tell me."

"I'm...I'm a vampire." Sehun closed his eyes, waiting for Luhan to burst out laughing. And he did.

Luhan was bent double, laughing loudly and obnoxiously. "Say it again?"

"I'm a vampire." Sehun's eyes were still closed.

_"What? Bwahahahahahaha!"_ Luhan laughed some more.

"Give me your hand." Sehun said quietly.

Luhan gave it to him, still laughing. "So you can suck me dry and kill me?"

"Stop the innuendos, Luhan." Sehun lifted Luhan's index finger and pressed it against the tip of his canine. Luhan winced, and he stared at Sehun in shock, as a drop of blood on Luhan's finger was sucked in by Sehun's tooth, much like how an fountain pen sucks spilt ink. 

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you." Sehun tried to calm a flummoxed Luhan.

"Are you going to kill me now?" Luhan asked, voice dropping to a whisper.

"No! How can I kill you?" Sehun laughed. He hugged a speechless Luhan.

"Look. I'm not really _that_ different from you, you see." Sehun led Luhan to his bed. They both sat quietly for a minute.

"So...what's the deal with you? Do you prowl around at night, biting people's necks and sucking blood? Kill stupid blokes? Wave your black cloak in the wind and straighten your collar?"

"What? No way. I don't even own a black cloak. That's so old-fashioned! My friend Kyungsoo has one, I think."

"So you creep around in mufti, and suck blood?"

"My dear Luhan. Why would I bite people's necks and suck their blood? When there are so many blood banks? And who knows whether they've washed their neck in the past week? I know you haven't. _Ew, unhygienic._ " Sehun gagged.

"Tell me more. This is interesting." Luhan said, conspiratorially.

"You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone. _Not a soul._ If you do, it won't be me, but the _Council_ , which will not leave you alive."

"What's that?" Luhan was getting more curious by the second.

"They're a group of elite and highly talented vampires. Who are armed with at least five hundred years of exper-

"What? Five hundred years? How long do you guys live?"

"Um, forever, I guess? We don't really get sick, ever. And we just need to keep up our minimum dosage of blood."

"Doesn't _Love_ kill a vampire?" 

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**2016 AD.**  
The wistful sadness of a Sunday morning's sleep lost, is something felt by everyone. Even vampires.

Kyungsoo had had a lot of stuff to do the past night, namely, working the night shift and overtime in the blood freeze-storage, because humans felt it extremely kind to donate blood every year(if only they knew that most of their donations went into a vamp's belly), and spotting graves with Darkwing. Sehun always told him that he was way too hardworking, and that his pastimes were old fashioned, even for those old sots at the Council.

On Saturday night, Kyungsoo hit the sack, or to be more precise, the worn satin lining of his willow coffin, a lot later than his usual time of 1 Ante Meridian. Around 3:30 Ante Meridian to be precise. Wasn't Darkwing fussy when they marked the final grave for the day. Spotting graves were a common hobby when he had first transformed, a vague memory filled with red vision, unimaginable violence and an irrational thirst for more and more blood. But that was three hundred and ninety-nine years ago. He had long gotten over those urges, and Spotting graves was not a famous hobby anymore. He remembers the flags, the chases, the teams, the reclaimed graves, the lost glory. It was a way of respecting the humans who gave them their lifeblood, letting the unknown, unmarked graves to be marked again, and they were given their last respects by a squad of vampires. 

These memories gave him a short fitful sleep, and he was less than pleased to be woken rudely at around 9 in the morning by a doorbell. Damn you, Sehun. The overly humanized vampire had made Kyungsoo "modernize" his castle with doorbells, security systems, central heating and electric lighting. Damn him. Though useful, these contraptions just irritated him sometimes. He walked through the walls of his inner bedchamber(or coffinchamber?) and the hallways, and opened the door. He saw a brightly smiling old lady in a fading lilac frock in front of him. 

She held out a hand. "Good morning, I'm Felicia. Felicia Stone. Your nearest neighbour from a mile away."

He took her hand in a firm handshake, despite his tardiness and lack of sleep."Oh. Hello, ma'am. Easthall Manor, right?" _Of course I know you. I've seen you as a little kid, stumbling into my castle gounds. God, you were annoying._

"Ah, such a young man, living _all_ alone I presume?" Her voice was inquisitive.

"Um, yes. For the time being." Suspicion welled up inside him.

"May I enter?" She asked.

"Yes, he held open the door and gestured towards an armchair.

She looked around the room in wonder. "The castle is very intimidating from the outside....but i rather like the interior, so homely."

_Thank you, Sehun, thank you so much. If not for him this castle would look like a dingy monster's lair. Which is actually the truth..._.He chuckled to himself.

"Here you go, young man. I have to get going. I sure had an interesting morning walk" She pulled out a small jar of cookies from her weird tote bag made of... _jute?_

"Thank you, ma'am." _Wow._ The kid who scraped her knee in his grounds, and had come to him crying was now a well-settled old lady, handing him cookies like he was the real kid here. Humans _do_ change rather drastically.

§

**After two weeks.**

Kyungsoo, fortunately, had an early morning shift from 3 AM to 8 AM, alone, on Tuesday. He was thankful for the _almost_ holiday and sunk into the satin coffin the moment he walked in. Materializing helped him do that. He took hardly five seconds to get from any point to anywhere within his castle, most of the time inside the cavernous castle. _How did the puny humans even manage?_

And then he heard the goddamn bell ring, _yet again_ interfering in the close relationship he had with his coffin.

He saw the kid, er, old lady, at the door again. There was someone who had come with her. A rather short man was standing in the courtyard, with his back turned to Kyungsoo.

"Why, hello, young man!" She said heartily, obviously something was up her sleeve.

"Good morning, ma'am." He replied. curtly. He was rather annoyed that he was having to deal with more than two guest visits in month. He'd had none in so many years, what's with the new approach?

"Well, you see, I saw this young man's ad a few days ago, and I wondered if you'd take a roommate. You're rather lonely, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I'm doing perfectly fine. I don't need a roommate."

"He'll pay you rent!" The lady's voice was edging on desperation, and he would've given in if he didn't have to hide his non-human state of affairs.

The man turned. "Sir, I can pay rent. I'm not very nois-

"You! Baekhyun?!" 

To be continued.


End file.
